Padrinha
by Igorsambora
Summary: Ginny enfrenta uma longa tarde, com Teddy, lembrando de Dora... fic participante do I Chall Nynfadora Tonks do site 6V


Sabia que hoje nunca poderia ser um dia qualquer para o mundo mágico. Há quatro anos da batalha de Hogwarts e aqui estou eu, atendendo um pedido da Sra. Tonks para passar a tarde com o pequeno Teddy. Eu me vi indecisa entre passear na Londres trouxa, com o bônus de pegar o Harry no ministério, ou levá-lo a casa de Will, onde poderia brincar com a pequena Vic. Guardei a decisão pra dividir com ele.

Após batidas na porta, abraços, chá e recomendações da veio ele com seu jeito meigo e desastrado, uma perfeita mistura dos pais. Pulou do penúltimo degrau da escada, atirando-se em meus braços. Sem dúvida, ele não poderia saber o aperto que me deu quando eu vi aquele cabelo rosa-chiclete que ele vinha ostentando. Exatamente a mesma cor que Nynfadora – ah, se ela me ouvisse agora. Provavelmente daria um chilique discreto e diria que seu nome era Dora Tonks Lupin – costumava usar.

Apertei bastante aquele menino e entendi que ele queria ajuda pra escovar o cabelo ainda molhado. Talvez fosse a casa dos Tonks, que era fartamente decorada com fotos da infância de Dora e de Teddy, talvez o trabalho repetitivo de escovar o cabelo que deixava a mente livre pra voar, eu comecei a lembrar de como era Dora Tonks; seu sorriso engraçado quando acabava derrubando alguma coisa ou sua risada solta enquanto fazia narizes esquisitos só pra distrair. Eu sempre lembro de Dora assim, como uma pessoa alegre. Acho que é assim que ela prefere ser lembrada.

- Tia Gi! – Teddy me despertou das minhas lembranças – Como você se tornou minha "Padrinha"? – perguntou ele com uma expressão séria, mas foi impossível não rir.

- Madrinha, Ted! – corrigiu divertida a Sra. Tonks , já na porta. – Não vai mesmo te atrapalhar, Ginny?

- Que isso! É um prazer ficar com ele. Além do mais, quem sabe a gente não vá roubar o Tio Harry, né? – disse a segunda parte dividindo a diversão com seu afilhado.

- Fica direitinho, hein rapaz! – despediu-se a avó com um beijo – obedece a Tia Ginny!

E lá fomos nós para Londres trouxa. Talvez de lá pudéssemos dar umas voltas no Beco Diagonal, a nova sorveteria Fortescue foi a primeira parada que escolhemos. Sentamos lá, eu e meu galante acompanhante com seus cabelos discretos, e quando comecei a dividir um sorvete e me fuzila com a pergunta novamente:

-Tia Gi, como você virou minha Pa...Madrinha? – Teddy Lupin era uma pessoinha difícil de tapear – heim, tia Gi? 'cê vai contar?

- Vou, meu anjo. Nós estávamos bem no meio da guerra, e naquela época, era perigoso nós irmos visitar as pessoas.

- Mas você era amiga da mamãe, né? – perguntou ele com um jeitinho inocente.

- Sim, eu era. – o sorriso me veio fácil - Mas mesmo assim era necessário tomarmos certos cuidados. Então, logo que você nasceu sua mãe pediu que eu fosse a visitar. O pedido era estranho na época, mas assim mesmo eu fui. Como eu não podia usar magia, seu pai foi me buscar. Ele aparatou comigo da casa da minha tia direto pro jardim da sua avó.

_ È espantoso como mesmo depois de anos eu ainda lembre com tantos detalhes aquela tarde. A casa dos Tonks já tinha uma decoração bem parecida com a que tem hoje, mas foi com um enorme sorriso que ela me recebeu._

_- Oi, Ginny! Que bom te ver aqui depois de tudo que eu soube que aprontara na escola._

_ Realmente, eu vi em Dora aquilo que eu sempre lia nos livros, ou via no olhar da minha mãe. Ela amava o Teddy imensuravelmente, a ponto de ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Mas naquele dia ela se resumiu a colocá-lo no colo e enquanto eu contava das minhas aventuras em Londres, ela ia alimentando o bebê. Eu me espantei quando o cabelo, ainda curto, de Teddy passou de castanho pra azul, mas Dora achou graça. Acho que ela comentou que era a primeira vez que ele tentara essa cor._

_ Os cabelos rosa-chiclete de Dora, enquanto ela amamentava, foram se tornando cereja, o que dava um ar ainda mais maternal a ela, e confesso cheguei a sentir inveja. Não só porque, naquele momento, ela era uma das pessoas mais realizadas que eu já vira, mas principalmente porque ela me lembrava a história de uma outra mãe que também teve um fim trágico, abreviando seus momentos com seu filho._

_ Ela me confidenciara sobre muitas coisas naquele dia, sua luta para que seus pais aceitassem a pessoa que ela amava, sua luta para que Remus aceitasse a condição de pai de família, toda a frustração pela morte de seu pai, que não havia ocorrido a muito...e mesmo com todas essas lutas e a Guerra que estava lá fora, ela ainda assim, era forte o bastante, feliz o bastante e isso irradiava e contagiava a todos a sua volta._

- Foi no meio dessa conversa que a sua mãe te colocou no meu colo – Ginny olhava nos olhinhos de Teddy – e quando você olhou pra mim o seu cabelo ficou vermelho, bem vermelho...

- Como o seu, Tia Gi? – o menino riu quando a ruiva passou a mão no nariz.

- Exatamente. A sua mãe olhou pra nós dois e tirou aquela foto que tem lá em casa de você pequenino no meu colo. E depois disse:

_- Ele gostou de você, Ginny. Até hoje ele só tinha imitado a aparência minha e a de Remus, excetuando algumas mudanças de cores no cabelo ocasionais, mas melhor assim. Remus convidou o Harry para ser o padrinho, o que eu acho ótimo, mas prefiro que ele tenha uma ajudinha feminina. – eu tentei falar alguma coisa, mas Tonks levantou a mão me impedindo._

_- Se algo acontecer comigo e com o pai dele durante a Guerra, me promete que vai ficar de olho no Teddy e no padrinho dele? Não quero um Sirius na vida do meu filho. _

_Nessa hora eu tentei protestar, mas perdi as forças quando vi sua mãe enxugando uma lágrima furtiva e você sorriu pra mim com essa boca sem dentes, com os cabelos iguais aos meus, e eu vi um brilho esverdeado quando você abriu os olhinhos. Você poderia ser o meu filho, por que não afilhado? _

_- Não vai acontecer nada com vocês, mas vai ser uma honra. Eu sabia que meu destino era ficar com o seu padrinho e ter você como afilhado seria só mais uma das coisas que compartilharíamos depois da Guerra. - Sussurrei tentando segurar as lágrimas também._

- E foi a partir daí, que eu me tornei sua "padrinha".

- É Madrinha, Tia Gi! – Eu ri gostosamente com Ted pra espantar um pouco a lembrança.

Andamos por todo Beco Diagonal, passamos pela Gemialidades Weasley, onde perdemos um bom tempo escolhendo alguns presentes, e quando estávamos já voltando para o Caldeirão Furado, o pequeno me vem com outra de suas perguntas:

- Tia, quando a gente sente saudades de alguém é só a gente visitar e abraçar bem forte pra passar a saudade, né? - mandou ele com aqueles olhinhos de quem tinha acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Sim, meu anjo. - Eu fiquei pensando em o que viria em seguida

- E quando a pessoa que nós temos saudades já morreu? – nada que eu tivesse pensado me prepararia pra tal pergunta inesperada. O que houve com aquelas "De onde vêm as crianças?" "Porque o céu é azul?" "Porque o mar não derrama?" "Quem segura as estrelas do céu?" . Tinha que chegar a alguma resposta e tinha que ser urgente...

- Tia Ginny? – Ele me olhava de um jeitinho familiar, mas eu não conseguia saber por quê.

- Quando temos saudades de alguém que já morreu fica mesmo difícil dar um abraço, mas nós podemos nos lembrar de como era essa pessoa, porque quando fazemos isso trazemos a essência dela, o que nos permite diminuir, pelo menos um pouco, a saudade. - Ginny sabia que aquele seria um longo dia cheio de perguntas e lembranças...

* * *

N/B: Ah, que fic maravilhosa (L). Amei cada frase *-*

Confesso que nunca tinha lido uma fic desse estilo, lembrando Dora pelo filho. Amei a criatividade.

Bom, nem tem o que comentar, NE? Simplesmente perfeito. Adorei

* * *

N/A: Eu queria agradecer a minha querida Beta , por todo o carinho na betagem,

à Pam Weasley por fazer essa gracinha de Chall e a Todos do 6V.

Foi um prazer escrever essa fic e espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la.

Beijão a todos,

Igor Sambora


End file.
